Harry Potter
Harry Potter' is the main hero and the titular character of the 'Harry Potter' series. Orphaned at a very young age, Harry was raised by his maternal family, the Dursleys, who worked him like a slave for unknown reasons. At age eleven, Harry discovered that he was magical as were his parents, the reason for his maternal family's hatred toward him. He acts as a big brother to Illyasviel von Einzbern and Kisa Sohma, looking out for them and protecting them 'Biography' Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Before Crossover Cove) On the day of his thirteenth birthday, Harry received an unwanted visit from his aunt, Marge. After he accidentally inflated her for insulting his parents, Harry ran away to the Leaky Cauldron. He met with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, whose friendship was starting to crumble because of Hermione's new pet cat and Ron's old family pet rat. Harry was concerned about the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black, was planning on trying to him for unknown reasons. Because of the powers of the Azkaban guards, Harry learned how to defend himself from Professor Remus Lupin, who taught him exclusively the Patronus Charm. During one of his adventures into Hogsmeade, Harry discovered that Sirius Black was his godfather and his mind fell into disarray. However, things worsen when he and his friends witnessed the execution of Hagrid's beloved pet, Buckbeak and he discovered that Professor Lupin, Sirius, and Peter were old friends of his parents. Spending a bit of time with Sirius, Harry learned he wasn't that bad and wanted to clear his guilt so he could live with him and not the Dursleys. Not before he discovered the dark secret of Professor Lupin, who transformed into a werewolf during the full moon. Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Harry and Ron appeared in New York City and met Kisa Sohma and Illyasviel von Einzbern. The two friends also discovered Kisa's family secret, the curse of the Zodiac, which she is the Tiger as well as Illya being a Master with her Servant, Berserker. The group began to walk and stumbled upon the Joker's bunker. Exploring into the bunker, they discovered the Joker was planning a celebration for the discovery of Oerba Dia Vanille as a Princess of Heart. They were going to prepare with them, but when Vanille suddenly disappeared, they entered Sky City through a Corridor of Light where they found Hermione with new companions. Taking the situation more calmly than Ron, Harry began to feel familiarity toward Ichigo Kurosaki, Eiji Hino, Ankh, and Inuyasha, from a dream he had from two years ago. When Hope showed a powerful ability and ran scared, Harry followed him and comforted him, becoming friends with the young l'Cie. Harry promised to be there with Hope like Vanille did. The group was taken to Castle Oblivion, then to Jail's ship where they are currently waiting for action. 'Dresspheres' Since Harry bumped into Yuna, he had mysteriously gained the ability to use Dresspheres like Yuna. However, he doesn't understand this new strange powers and doesn't have access to many dresspheres yet. *White Mage: The dressphere of healing abilities, it was the first sphere Harry discovered and changed into. He wields the Spiked Rod, which is initially used by Rikku in the source material, while his appearance is a white mage version of his school robe with the hood down, a white undershirt, white gloves, and white boots. *Warrior: The dressphere of the versatile fighter, Harry discovered this sphere not long after he realized that something strange happened to him and he couldn't fight in White Mage. He uses the Sword of Gryffindor from his source material and his appearance is silver armor with a black leather outfit underneath. *Psychic: The dressphere of mental engery, after Harry got used to the abilities of the Garment Grid, he tested out one of the spheres by picking the Psychic dress. Like the girls, Harry wears a futuristic style school uniform, however his uniform is from Hogwarts and his glasses change into a dark green visor around his eyes. *Samurai: The dressphere of the ancient warrior, after stopping Lucario from interferring between Xigbar and Marluxia, Harry changed into this dressphere ready for a fight. While in this sphere, Harry wears a red and yellow outfit similar to Ichigo's Bankai with loosen sleeves and armor on his arms and wield a sakabato style sword. *Black Mage: The dressphere of black magic, by grabbing Yuna as she changed her dressphere, Harry changed into this one as well. Harry wears a Black Mage styled traditional Hogwarts robe and uniform with the Sorting Hat and wields the Enchanted Rods, which is originally used by Paine in the soruce material. *Gunner: The dressphere of agility and marksmanship, seeing Yuna change her dressphere again, Harry grabbed her and changed into this one. While in this dress, Harry wears a red coat with a charred edge, a collar around his neck and black outfit underneath and wields a black semi-automatic gun. *Trainer: The dressphere of taming animals, after Vanitas got a fatal injury through the stomach, Harry changed into this dressphere to provide a pillow for him to rest against. When Harry is in this dress, he wears a outfit that combines the styles of Snow Villers and Rubeus Hagrid and he trains and commands a young male hippogriff. *Dark Knight: The dressphere of dark attack, in the final battle against Orphan, Harry changed into this dressphere to help Vanille debuff the fal'Cie. Like in the source material, Harry wears black spiked armor, his helmet surrounds his face with a dragon look on it and he wields a sword that is similar to Ichigo's black Zangetsu. *Singer: The dressphere of music, originally known as Songstress for Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Harry wore this dressphere during the beach party, the invasion of Earth, and after the abrupt end of the tournament. The only time he actually used this sphere's ability is during the invasion which he created a song to play. In this dressphere, Harry wears a outfit similar to Neku Sakuraba, only with red, yellow, and green colors. *Gun Mage: The dressphere of analyzing, this dressphere was used by Harry during the invasion to scan for a weakness against the Reapers. While in this dressphere, Harry wears a military-style outfit similar to Sazh, only with the crest of Gryffindor and a lime green scarf like Hope's, he also wears a unique gun similar to the girls. *Gambler: The dressphere of luck, originally known as Lady Luck for Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Worn by Harry only during the invasion, he uses a pair of dice similar to Cait Sith's Limit Break, dealing damage by the number of the dice. By dressing in this sphere, Harry wears a outfit similar to Balither, colored in golden yellow and dark red. *Berserker: The dressphere of the wild animal, Harry wore this sphere twice. Once while training on Hogwarts and on the Galleon, Harry only uses this sphere to protect his friends when they are in grave danger. In this sphere, Harry resembles a African lion and fights in a style similar to Sora's Anti-Form. *Moon Knight: A dressphere filled with the power of the moon. When Doppelganger suddenly attacked the Galleon and its shadow attacked, Harry wished to Serenity for more power to protect everyone, which she granted, giving him this new powerful dressphere. In this dressphere, Harry dons pure snow white armor with a dragon-like visor, which is engraved with the symbol of the moon and wields the Sword of Gryffindor. 'Trivia' *Harry was originally played as his eleven year old self in a previous multi-crossover, the Ultimate Crossover Rp, where he was played by the same person, Aerith G., who also played Inuyasha. *Aerith had questioned if she should play eleven year old Harry again, but chose against it because one of his friends, Hermione, was thirteen and it would create a paradox and confusion. And it was natural that Ron be part as to complete the Golden Trio. *The cause of Harry's familiarity to Ichigo, Eiji, Ankh, and Inuyasha is because the five boys were also part of the Ultimate Crossover Rp, and due to the fact it would be that the adventure would be forgotten in the end, Harry believes himself to have had a long dream with those four in it. *Surprisingly, despite having grown without any knowledge of magic, Harry takes very unusual situtation calmly unlike Ron, who is shocked at each situtation. *When Harry first appeared in the rp, he was holding Tiger! Kisa in a bundle of clothes, a nod to her first appearence in her repsective series, Fruits Basket, which Hatsuharu, the Ox, carried her in her tiger form in a towel. *Though Harry is the only one who knows the Patronus Spell, during Hermione's fight with Marluxia, she used it instead. It's possible, because she witnessed him use the spell during the Dementor's Kiss, she knew about it as well, though she doesn't actually use it until year five Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Aerith G.